1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory circuit, and particularly relates to a nonvolatile memory circuit which is capable of retaining stored data in the absence of a power supply voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
PermSRAM is a new type of nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. PermSRAM uses a pair of MIS (metal-insulating film-semiconductor) transistors to store one-bit data in a nonvolatile manner. These MIS transistors used for nonvolatile data retention in PermSRAM have the same structure as ordinary MIS transistors used for conventional transistor functions (e.g., switching function), and do not require a special structure such as a floating gate or a special material such as a ferroelectric material or ferromagnetic material. The absence of such a special structure and special material offers an advantage in cost reduction. PermSRAM was initially disclosed in PCT/JP2003/016143, which was filed on Dec. 17, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The pair of MIS transistors used for nonvolatile data retention in PermSRAM are configured to selectively experience an irreversible hot-carrier effect on purpose for storage of one-bit data. Here, the irreversible hot-carrier effect refers to the injection of electrons into an oxide film of a selected transistor, which creates a shift in the threshold voltage of this transistor A difference in the transistor characteristics (i.e., difference in the threshold voltage) between the two MIS transistors caused by the hot-carrier effect represents one-bit data “0” or “1”. Such a difference may be detected as a difference in the ON current between the two MIS transistors by using a sensing circuit such as a one-bit static memory circuit (latch) coupled to the MIS transistor pair.
It is preferable to improve the reliability of PermSRAM such that no bit is erroneously reversed between the writing of data and the reading of data.